Life of the Simverse
by christopher564
Summary: Everybody has their stories, even the ordinary residents of Sunset Valley .Now you may learn what the stories are. Rated T for Language possibly changed to M later on
1. New Kid on the Block

A/N Hey guys it's me and this is my first story. The first story will frankly be about the people of Sunset Valley. The season is winter and it is a Blizzard. This first chapter is mainly about the residents of Skyborough Boulevard (Hart, Andrews, Clavell, Steel, Bachelor,) Well that's about it here we go.

* * *

The moving truck drove towards the Cottage. Victoria looked outside the windows of the house. "Beau did you know there somebody moving in across the street?" Said Victoria.

"Why are you being a creeper?" Said her husband.

"I'm not sure about you but I'm going to welcome him to the Neighborhood." Said Victoria. She began putting on a sweater, scarf and snow boots A. She walked outside making footprints in the snow. A younger guy with blue eyes and brown hair exits with some boxes. He closes the door behind him to notice Victoria behind him.

"Hello there neighbor. I'm Christopher, Christopher Steel and you are?" He asked setting down the box's on his porch.

"My name is Victoria Andrews my husband and I live across the street. What brings you to Sunset Valley?" She asked.

"I needed a new lifestyle. I feel I've been lucky by nature. I want to change that." He said.

"Well today is the neighborhood brunch you should come" Said Victoria giving him a card of the Address.

"I'll be there soon" He said putting the card in his jacket's pocket.

Victoria hears her phone begin to ring. "Just a second." She said Answering her phone

"I see you getting cozy with the new neighbor what gives?" Said a mysterious deep voice.

"Why are you calling from Bessie's phone Xander?" Asked Victoria walking down the sidewalk.

"I lost my she told me to tell her that the brunch will be at Hogan's." He said immediately hanging up.

* * *

2 hours later inside the diner was Christopher, Victoria, Bessie, Xander, Babe, and Dorie.

"Mom can we make this quick I need to meet Tamara at the Festival." Complained Xander.

"Xander I don't care about your date. You know today was brunch and your only trying to get out of it." Said Bessie as her and her son walked into the Diner.

"Everybody is here." Said Victoria as they went to sit down. A bigger lady with short orange hair came to the table and asked their orders. After that she soon came back with drinks.

"So... What's you name." Said Christopher to the brown haired teen.

"It's Bebe my mom's Dorie over there." She said pointing at the bigger dark skinned lady.

"So how old are you?" He asked.

"I'm 17 you?" She asked putting down her phone.

"18 I just graduated actually?" He said pointing at her phone.

"What's your Alma mater?" She asked.

"The Starry Community High School in Twinbrook."

"Man knowing your from Twinbrook and that you're not completely a freak or quirky is pretty shocking." She said grabbing her phone.

"I know what you mean I once dated this girl Amy Bull, she had like 20 tattoos and wore a pink, yellow, and green dress to prom it was horrible." He said and they both began to laugh.

"They seem like quick friends." Said Dorie to Bessie.

"Yeah and I honestly think they look cute together." Said Bessie as Victoria came over there with food. "And he is only a year older than her."

"Whoa I've restricted her from older men ever since she asked out Xander on her birthday." Said Dorie.

"It's not like his thirty Dorie. I understand if it were me but he's 18" Said Xander.

"Hello what would you like?" Asked a waitress with a notepad.

"Just some coffee please." Said Victoria. The waitress walked over to phone and made a call.

"Hey Connor is Jared coming in today... Well tell him he needs to come in tommorow or his fired!...Okay bye." She said hanging up.

* * *

Well I know it was short but it was more an Intro and not a chapter. I really liked the chapter so review please opinions are always welcome. Well see you soon.


	2. Accidental

A/N Hey guys man it feels like forever since I've posted. I hope they're still reading XD. Anyways these one will be about Emma and the Roomies on 260 Sunnyside 's Also about Bebe and Christopher drama. Well I don't have much else to say so her you go.

* * *

Emma Hatch had just walked out the Hogan's could see her condo from the Diner. She walked along noticing Blair. She was doing her occasional evening jog. The middle of winter and she still works out. She noticed she was walking with someone.

"Hi Emma!" She said in her normally cheerful voice.

"Who's the guy?" Asked Emma

"Oh this is Christopher my new partner." He stuck his hand out for a handshake as Blair talked.

"Christopher Steel nice to meet you." He said as he recognized him.

"Hey weren't you at the diner earlier?"

"Yes he was that's where I met him. When I dropped off your lunch." Said Blair interrupting her. "We should get going bye Emma!" Blair and Christopher continued walking down the street. They stopped to look at the protest at town square. VJ Aivi was throwing another rowdy protest. They jogged by as they saw a police car. Hank Goddard exited the vehicle. They stopped at Christopher's house.

"Hey so you want to go on a date tomorrow? The Festival's still open." Asked Christopher.

"Sure" Said Blair as she kissed Chris on his cheek. Chris looked up to see Bebe was staring directly at him through her window. She closed the blinds. He wanted to apologize. "I kissed at Hogan's and then I kissed another girl just great" He said to himself as he knocked on their door.

"What?" Asked Bebe irritated while opening the door.

"Are your parents' home?" He asked?

"No"

"Then I'm coming in." He said as went upstairs. He sat down on her bed as she walked in. She sat next to him.

"Listen I'm sorry and I didn't mean to." He said.

"No I understand. I'm too young anyways" She said. He grabbed her shoulder as tears started to form in her eyes. She suddenly kissed him making him jolt. He began taking off his jacket as they sat on the bed. She began falling back onto her pillow. He started turning over. She started unzipping his zipper reviling his large boner. She began pulling down his pants when the door started to open.

"Were ho-AHHHHHH!" Yelled Dorie as she screamed dropping her bags.

"Close the door!" Yelled Chris as he pulled up his pants.

* * *

Meanwhile, as Blair sat in room thinking about Cyclone. The time she met him at that protest, the time he said 'I'm you're new roommate', and when let him look through his not sold book. She had a crush on him and everyone knew.

*Knock* *knock* Hey is it okay if I come in?" Asked Stiles.

"Sure."

* * *

It was short I know but that's only because the next one is going to be really long so yeah. Sorry if I spelt a word or to wrong (or any names). Oh yeah anyone excited about the Sims 4 got announced today I can't wait. Anyway Review if you enjoyed it.

Disclaimer: I don't own the Original Idea or characters of the Sims 1, 2, 3 and 4.


End file.
